The invention relates to a motor vehicle drive train with a first coupling unit in the form of a clutch for connecting the drive train to an engine and at least one additional coupling unit for connecting the drive wheels to the drive train.
A motor vehicle drive train which has a first coupling unit and at least one second coupling unit arranged in the flow of force after the first coupling unit, and with a control unit for controlling the coupling units the control unit having an overrun operating mode which is provided, at least in an overrun condition, to disconnect a drive engine from a part of the drive train by opening one of the coupling units is already known from DE 199 20 065 A1.
DE 30 26 489 A1 discloses a motor vehicle drive train device with a drive train which has a first coupling unit and at least one second coupling unit arranged in the flow of force after the first coupling unit, and with a control unit for controlling the coupling units which control unit has an overrun operating mode which is provided, at least in an overrun condition, to disconnect a drive engine from a part of the drive train by opening one of the coupling units, the control unit being provided to disconnect the drive train by additional opening of the other ones of the coupling units at a second point in the overrun operating mode.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle drive train device with which fuel can be saved in a particularly advantageous manner.